Mark Your Place In Time
by Luluciole
Summary: Recalling a past between supposed lovers. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

I'm not sure if this is a oneshot or if I shall continue this piece. Reviewers decide.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I just borrow the characters.

**Mark Your Place In Time**

_**Recalling Memories**_

:Kikyou's POV:

The summer was over and fall was approaching quickly. The wind had a slight chill to it and the once rich, green trees and grass were beginning to turn to different colors. The wind blew softly, causing the trees to sway, as a few leaves broke off their branches to dance freely in the breeze. Pools of grey clouds coated the sky and rays of sunlight shined lightly through them. The breeze blew the tall grassy fields gently from side to side, making the clear valley a sublime scene.

Making their way over the small slope and across the fields was a maiden, otherwise known as the miko, Kikyou. She paced through the pastures in her miko garbs, consisting of a white haori and a dark red hakama. Her bow and arrows were neatly placed across her right shoulder. Her dark raven hair tied back loosely and her bangs, cut just above the eyes, waved gracefully in the breeze. Two thick locks hung on either side of her face and curved back to meet the rest of her hair, tied with a simple white ribbon. Her high cheekbones and milky white complexion made her deep chocolate brown eyes stand out as she looked onward, with a blank expression but with eyes that held years of sorrow and loneliness. She overshadowed both female demons and humans in beauty. The miko continued making her way, keeping her attention on the path ahead as blades of grass brushed against the ankles of her hakama.

It had been a while since Kikyou had last seen Inuyasha and his companions. She still remembered the events that had taken place not so long ago. Kikyou still clenched her bow tight after having shot the arrow towards Naraku's heart, Kagome had fallen to her knees, her hands on the ground for support and drained of energy. They had just finished the battle with Naraku, whom the two had sent to obliviation. The shikon no tama lay on the ground, in its complete form and Kikyou walked over to gingerly pick it up. Inuyasha had ran past her and knelt beside Kagome, asking her if she was alright as he held her in his arms. The others had soon caught up and looked on at the scene. Both lovers, present and past. They watched silently, waiting to see what might happen in this crude love triangle.

They had all completed their mission, the one goal they all strived to achieve. Kikyou observed, with an unreadable expression, how Inuyasha looked and spoke to her reincarnation. She walked slowly to Kagome and placed the shikon jewel in her still trembling palms. Kikyou decided to leave it in her care because she knew she would be unable to look after it. She then turned and headed towards the direction of the forest where she knew the trees would hide her anguish. She made no attempt to look back, and it seemed that Inuyasha and the others made no attempt to look her way either. Kikyou very well knew that Inuyasha no longer loved her like he once did. He held feelings for her reincarnation, Kagome, therefore she decided to leave as quickly as possible. Still, she couldn't bear the fact that once more another past lover would not return to her. 'Besides,' she thought, 'I am the undead. Inuyasha can't be expected to love a body of clay.'

The miko then stopped in her tracks, in the middle of the fields she began to remember. She clutched at her chest and thought. 'My parting with Inuyasha had not been the most painful one...' Though Kikyou's body was incapable of feeling anything, she recognized this as despair. Her memories still held close onto his touch and his presence. She remembered his once warm kisses and loving nature . . .

_The night was a warm summer night, the sky revealed a bright full moon with stars that glistened in the black and blue velvet sky. There wasn't wind, but a small breeze and sleeping wildlife could be heard russling and dreaming in the trees. It was a perfect night, one for lovers. Kikyou was making her way into the forest, giving a quick glance behind her to make sure there were no followers. Once assured, she entered and continued making her way down an unseen path. The moon shone through the empty spaces between the trees, giving the miko a radiant glow, as she continued to make her way further into the dark forest._

_Kikyou's mind still buzzed with thoughts on what she could possibly do in her situation, but couldn't come up with a final decision yet. She came to a halt as a tall, lean figure stepped out from behind the shadow of a tree. The figure was that of a man. His long silver, white hair hung back almost reaching his knees. He had locks in the front that half covered his eyes, parting precisely in the middle, just above a blue crescent moon in the center of his forehead. He had two magenta stripes that displayed across each side of his cheeks and his eyelids were the color of reddish-pink. But what was probably most striking about his god-like features were his eyes, the colour amber, a gold that shone brightly with the gleam of the full moon. In all, he was beautiful. He looked like a celestial being that had descended down from the heavens. He wore a white kimono and a shashinuki hakama with a long flowy gold obi around his waist, purple-blue designs at the tips and bow, and a furry boa that hung down from his right shoulder but was removed of all armor. He was a taiyoukai, the most powerful and feared Lord of the Western Lands._

_"Kikyou, you're a bit late, were you stalled?" asked Sesshoumaru as she walked up and hugged him, placing her left cheek on his perfectly build chest. She loved the way he felt, warm and comforting. The way he spoke with a deep, husky tone._

_"It wasn't anything serious, just the usual delays." She buried her face into his chest and took a deep breath. Sesshoumaru always smelled good, that of a deep, thick musk but sweet at the same time, like wildflowers high in the mists of a mountain. It was a unique scent but all the more alluring. She looked up and raised herself to steal a kiss from him. Their lips met and Sesshoumaru opened his mouth and she slipped her tongue inside. After a few seconds, they parted. Her hands moved to his chest and she felt his warm breath on her lips. She slowly opened her eyes to gaze up at the great taiyoukai._

_Sesshoumaru sat down, leaning against the nearest tree to him, turning Kikyou as he took her down with him. She sat between Sesshoumaru's legs, his left leg making a somewhat half bend at the knee and the right unfolded on the ground, her back leaning against his stomach and chest. He had his arms wrapped around hers, which folded on top of each other and he rested his chin on her shoulder. Kikyou always felt relaxed in Sesshoumaru's secure arms._

_"Sesshoumaru, what do you think of me telling Inuyasha the truth?" she asked, staring at the darkness of the woods, trying to imagine what would happen if Inuyasha knew what had been taking place during the night. She had asked this before and almost always received the same answer._

_"Are you certain that's the course of action you wish to take?" Sesshoumaru recited in almost a monotone. Yes, Kikyou had wanted that more than anything. She hated having to hide him from Inuyasha and the villagers and always having to show her love to him in the safety of the night. She also knew that Sesshoumaru had never stooped down to sneaking around, it wasn't his nature to do so. He was the Lord of the Western Lands and was accustomed to everything going his way but seeing that the miko didn't want to harm Inuyasha he swallowed his pride and, in his best of efforts, made nothing of it._

_"You know that's what I want.."_

_"And I want you more than anything, for myself," he said as he moved her raven hair to one side and began kissing the nape of her neck. This comment pleased the miko, knowing that she could make the great taiyoukai want her. Kikyou closed her eyes and smiled, Sesshoumaru's lips against her skin were enough to send shivers up her spine. She knew it was forbidden for a miko to sleep with a man, especially before marriage. A miko must remain pure as long as she can. Kikyou opened her eyes and let out a small sigh of wistful thinking. Sesshoumaru stopped kissing her when he heard this._

_"Something troubling you, Kikyou?" Sesshoumaru asked._

_She managed to get her left arm free and slipped it to the back of his neck, twisting a few silver strands of hair in between her slender fingers. "Everything is perfect," the miko lied. She then turned and lifted her head to allow Sesshoumaru better access. He bound his lips with hers for another passionate kiss._

_Kikyou awoke before the sun came up. She opened her eyes slowly, her left cheek against Sesshoumaru's chest as her body lay against his. Sesshoumaru's arms wrapped around her lower back. Every gap between the two fit perfectly and she wished it could remain like that forever, or atleast, a little longer. She shifted abit so she could look up at him and noticed he was still wide awake as ever, staring into the skies. Kikyou observed him for a moment, it looked like he was staring straight into the heavens. She wondered what he could see with his demon eyes. Her hands gripped the folds of his haori loosely and he looked down at her, Sesshoumaru knew the miko had been awake. His eyes still held a slight glow from the dying moon and the new rising sun. She looked up and noticed the sky was beginning to get lighter. It was early and she feared of getting caught sneaking back into the village, or someone finding that her hut was empty. Kikyou made to stand but Sesshoumaru kept a strong hold on her. She looked intently at him, curious why he wouldn't release her._

_"What are-," she managed out but was cut off. He had pulled her to him, and they shared a long amorous kiss. Kikyou barely had a chance to breath as their tongues explored each other's mouths. She pulled away, gasping as she tried to catch her breath. Kikyou couldn't maintain holding back the red that flushed on her cheeks. The way his hands held her and the way he had kissed her made her a bit.. shy._

_"You will return to me tonight?" Sesshoumaru said as more of a statement than a question._

_"Of course," Kikyou said softly, still somewhat blushing. They both know that she would return to him. Kikyou could barely manage getting by without his breath-taking kisses and sensual gestures through the day. She stood, his hand still holding on to her arm as he released her slowly. Sesshoumaru kept a soft hold on her as long as he could and he watched her walk away. Kikyou made her way towards the village, sparing a final glance at Sesshoumaru, who still watched her with attentive eyes as he sat waiting and wishing for the night to come sooner..._

The miko's mind began to pick up speed, she knew she had betrayed Inuyasha's love but she couldn't stop the way she felt for his half brother. Kikyou stood there, clutching her chest firmly, sparing a little more time to dwell on the past. Her hair blew smoothingly in the breeze and she began to ache. 'I should have made my decision sooner,' Kikyou mused, 'perhaps then, things would have turned out differently..' She looked up at the cloud covered sky and tried hard to concentrate on something that could keep her distracted but couldn't stop the drowning of memories in her mind.

The days were spent with Inuyasha, who tried hard to impress and love her. The nights were spent with Sesshoumaru, who already won her love. She had pitied Inuyasha and tried to talk it to him before about Sesshoumaru but she was never able to bring herself to do it. The miko had no intention of hurting Inuyasha for she knew that he loved and adored her so, she also loved him, but not the way she loved Sesshoumaru. No one had ever embraced her the way Sesshoumaru had and she constantly longed for his lips to brush against hers and his touch against her skin. This suddenly made the miko remember the last night they had shared together. The memories flashed vividly in her mind and she quickly tried to rid herself of them. Still, she thought of the way she had felt that night with him, and where they were and how he treated her, with such care, fearing he might harm her with his rough and arrogant actions. She had never felt so vulnerable, and perhaps never would again, but she enjoyed every sensation she had experienced and loved the weakness she felt when she was with him.

Another thought crossed her mind. Kikyou didn't know what she could do next. Naraku was sent to Hell and the shikon no tama was retrieved as a whole and is safe in Kagome's hands. Both her lovers moved on and had long since forgotten her. What would become of her now? Would she merely exist and wander upon the world of the living until her body of clay rots and she truly dies? She has no purpose and no real will to continue her 'living'. Kikyou continued her way on the path she was originally heading, knowing there will be no future for her whichever direction she goes.

:Sesshoumaru's POV:

A distance away, stood the taiyoukai prince. He wore white kimono with red honeycomb and flower crests at the neck, shoulders, and sleeves. He wore something that consisted of a spiked pouldron that connected to the upper section of his cuirass. His boa rested on his right shoulder, waving leisurely in the wind. He watched as Rin gamboled about, picking flowers and singing. Ah-Un lay sleeping close to Rin. Jaken rested against a rock crosslegged, with his staff of two heads tucked inbetween his small arms. Jaken would occasionally yell something over at Rin, who would smile and laugh at his objections. Rin was always patient and kind to Jaken-sama, though he could be annoying and clumsy at times. Rin was especially respectful to her Lord Sesshoumaru, and adored him with all her small being.

Sesshoumaru turned his attention to the cloudy sky. It was a fairly cold day and there was a good chance that it would rain later tonight. He didn't pay particular attention to this but paid more attention to the ramblings of his past memories. Over the time of Kikyou's death, he had frozen his heart. Sesshoumaru hated humans for their weak minds and faltering loyalty. However, a change in the great taiyoukai had occurred since Rin arrived, causing him to spare more time thinking of the undead miko that was once alive and his.

There was only a handfull of other female demons that barely surpassed or equally matched Kikyou's beauty, but none had ever caught Sesshoumaru's interest. Her intelligence also outmatched that of any human, even common demons. Her skin was soft and pale, and her dark hair was like velvet. Kikyou's lips were the shade of light rose that shimmered. He had loved to kiss and taste those lips. But her eyes held a deep sadness of false hope. Though she was intelligent beyond any other human, she couldn't help but yearn for something better. Sadly, in a way or other, her wishes were out of reach. It was false hope that destroyed and ended the miko's life.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes for a moment and then glanced over at Rin. He knew Rin would be safe in Jaken's and Ah-Un's protection, so he slipped into the darkness of the forest. He needed time in solitude without distractions. He found an area that was isolated by trees and sat, resting upon one. His left leg laid on the ground and his right bent at the knee and he kept his arms crossed lazily against his chest. The shadows hid him perfectly, all but his eyes that always held a slight golden glow. He once more entranced himself in thought . . .

_The air blew gently through trees, carrying the sweet fragrants from the flowers that were in full bloom. Few white clouds floated in the clear blue skies and golden sunlight glazed down on the many green fields luminously. Waves of pink petals wafted about the breeze, riding the rays of the sun._

_Sesshoumaru hid himself inbetween the branches of a __Sakura Tree, watching the beautiful miko and the hanyou. His scent couldn't be detected, for the taiyoukai was able to conceal himself perfectly. Besides, Inuyasha was far too distracted for anything to turn his attention away from his lovely Kikyou. He couldn't help the small growl that rose in his throat and escaped his lips as he watched Inuyasha embrace her. He quickly calmed himself but continued observing the hanyou's foolish actions made on the miko. His half brother was always so ignorant as to notice what was right infront of him. 'How pathetic,' Sesshoumaru thought, with an undetectable smirk flashing across his expressionless face._

_Inuyasha did not deserve Kikyou, she was beautiful, intelligent, and powerful. She was far too worthy for a common half breed. Sesshoumaru often thought that perhaps she was a goddess in her past life. He can't deny himself this but Kikyou did infact have two flaws in her perfection, one being she's a priestess. Mikos purify demons, her belief could cause future conflict. The other is that no matter how powerful Kikyou may be, she is still a human and he knew quite well the bitterness of mortality. Soon she would age and die with time and there would be nothing left to comfort his grieving heart. This thought almost made Sesshoumaru frown. 'No, I will find a way to preserve her and her body. I will not allow Kikyou to die..' he thought. He would find a way, if any, to save Kikyou from mortality._

_Occasionally, Kikyou would look over at the woods, also dreaming of the night to come and what surprises it would bring. Sesshoumaru decided to return back into the forest to their usual meeting location. While making his way down the path, he continued to think of Kikyou. Sesshoumaru both loved and despised what she had done to him. She had melted his heart and over a period of time, he found himself to actually love her. The two were untainted beings, pure miko and pure demon, but his body ached for Kikyou more than anything when he was around her. The aroma of the miko's scent made him all the more attracted to her and even caused the taiyoukai prince to lust for her._

_Though he recognized Kikyou's actions and intentions, he wasn't sure what she exactly felt for him, or if she felt the same way. He had learned through Inuyasha's mother and his father of what happened when a mortal fell in love with a youkai. The villagers would shun Kikyou, which was sure to cause calamity that would end up wrecking her life if they knew she loved a demon. A relationship between a youkai and a miko would not be proper, infact, it was unnatural and disturbing in the mind of most. Sesshoumaru knew better than to say anything, so he stayed quiet to let the miko decide what she truly wanted to do in the end._

_He stared up into the skies and waited patiently for nightfall to come and cast its spell upon the Earth once more . . ._

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, still lingering in the somber memories of the past. He pondered for awhile on a different thought. He still did not understand the fact that when Kikyou was resurrected, she had not come to him before Inuyasha. Did she still hold strong feelings for that wretched half brother of his? Has she forgotten him? 'Damn human,' he cursed. After all the silent mourning, wasted on a ungrateful mortal. They are too weak to keep to their own vows. He stood and made way to return to Rin and the others. Once again the loveless remain the unloved.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Fateful Reunion**_

:Kikyou's POV:

The maiden Kikyou made her way through a thick forest. The empty spaces between the branches revealed cloudy skies which seemed to be darkening. The sun was slightly visible, behind the trees it was setting, and the clouds were tinted with a slight orange-pink hue. On the other side, she could see the moon rising in the west, slowly making its way up into the sky, its silvery ashes drifting down, casting a gloomy light upon the shadows.

Kikyou reached a clearing that held a lone lake. The sun reflected it's last light upon it, making the water look like blood. Even the sun can bleed, but she was restrained from such feeling. She envied the sun. She no longer can feel its warmth caress her. Only the treacherous moon can match the undead miko now. It was a melancholy and cold night and that suited her just fine. Before, the maiden would stare into the night sky and watch the beautiful moon cascade around the stars thinking it to be mysterious and romantic, but now, the moon held no beauty. It was just a rock in the sky.

When the sun finally disappeared, Kikyou walked over to the shore to look into the murky lake. The waters were calm and she could see her own pitiful reflection in it. Her eyes were cold and empty orbs. She wore no expression, not even a trace of sadness though she had every right to be. Her miko garbs and raven hair blew in the harsh wind and would settle gently when the wind paused. She studied herself closely, looking for something, a_nything_ that would tell her she was more than a worthless existance and a rotting clay figure.

She missed her old life and its riches, the warmth of the day, and the smiles of the villagers who cared and depended on her so much. But she knew that she can't deny the unhappiness she held inside, even back then. The miko was content with what she had but somehow none of it was what she wanted. Kikyou would watch the village couples and secretly envy. Their love taunted Kikyou for it was what she longed for but could never possess. Someone to hold her, kiss her and love her, but because of what she was, no one would dare taint the pure priestess.

Atleast she had a purpose back then and that was to protect the shikon jewel. Now she has nothing and no one, not even a single place to go. She hadn't even noticed when she sat herself down by the shore, still looking into the lake searchingly. The scent of rain was in the air and the wind stopped its harsh blows. A single ripple disturbed her reflection in the water and soon, there were multiple droplets. The clouds finally released the rain they had been holding. Kikyou was drenched in minutes, watching the strange designs that the rain made upon the water's surface. She sat by the lake, oblivious to what lurked behind the shadows.

:Sesshoumaru's POV:

Sesshoumaru stood underneath a nearby tree, the branches and leaves keeping the rain off of his perfect figure, but perhaps the fearful droplets of water stayed away purposely. He observed what the miko was doing. Kikyou certainly must have noticed the rain but seeked no shelter. He observed how her eyes seem to stare through the waters, like she wasn't even there. Her raven hair and clothing stuck to her skin. He can almost see her bare figure through her white haori. The earth beneath her hands turned to mud, dirtying the miko's slender fingers. Even now, she looked as beautiful and elegant as she did fifty years ago, when she was alive. A slight sense of pity and regret washed over the taiyoukai but not enough for him to swallow his pride. He kept his blank expression and advanced towards the miko in his even pace.

He had left Rin in the protection of the others and in warm shelter to wait out the rain. He had sensed an intruder in his lands and decided to investigate. The scent he had caught was vague but familiar. It was that of graveyard bones and soil. On his way it had begun to rain and the aroma lessened, but still he managed to find his way to the source.

The miko still looked intranced in thought. Sesshoumaru was almost at her side when Kikyou suddently stood up and spun around, her wet raven locks flying in a spiral movement around her. Small droplets lightly dapped Sesshoumaru's already soaked haori. She drew out an arrow, aiming directly at his neck, doing this in one graceful movement. As she made her move, so did he. The taiyoukai prince, barely surprised, unshiethed his Tensaiga and the tip of it came just below her heart. 'That is of course if she had a heart.' Sesshoumaru thought and frowned inwardly at himself for making such comment.

It seemed as if time itself had stopped and the two were frozen in place. Kikyou's eyes weren't foggy like they were just moments before, they were much colder and unfeeling. He, of course, returned the same expression. His eyes glared menacingly into hers. The rest of his face remained unmoved, his lips neither forming a smile nor frown.

They stood still for a long while, trying to figure out what the other might be thinking and studying one another. Sesshoumaru noticed how her fingers began to tremble from the straining pressure of holding the drawn arrow in place. But she kept her intense gaze on him, watching him cautiously. Kikyou forced herself to stay the way she was. Sesshoumaru found no trouble in the situation, and held unto the Tensaiga firmly, waiting for her to falter.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but feel _something_ for the lovely miko, and he wondered whether perhaps she spares atleast one moment of her time to think of him too. Is it possible that Kikyou might still love him? He looked at her intently and already knew the answer. She couldn't possibly love him, the only thing that kept her 'alive' was her hatred towards Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha_ . . .

How he despised that name. Silently, Sesshoumaru cursed Inuyasha and his very existance. It was Inuyasha that stole his precious Kikyou, the one being Sesshoumaru had ever loved and ever will love. That pitiful half breed will suffer for Sesshoumaru's loss. He is the one to blame.. but Kikyou had gone to Inuyasha instead of him. A low growl threatened to rise and escape his lips. He quickly took control of his anger and dismissed those pestering thoughts from his mind.

He shifted his attention to focus on the miko infront of him. Kikyou hadn't moved. She must be waiting for him to attack, but Sesshoumaru knew he wouldn't. He would wait until she gave in. The taiyoukai prince studied her features, she did not posses that refreshing scent of hers when she was alive. Her eyes were empty, dark, and unreadable. Though Kikyou always had a pale complexion, her skin was an unnatural shade of white, but Sesshoumaru still found her to be the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes upon.

Secretly, he missed and longed for Kikyou, though he would never admit it of course. He wanted to protect her from the cruelty the world had shown her and heal the wounds of her heart, but seeing her now like this, he had no doubt that the miko did not love him. Has she _really_ forgotten him and their past?

:Kikyou's POV:

The taiyoukai continued his deadly gaze upon the miko. Such a blank expression, such cold eyes he held against her. Her bow slightly shook with the straining and her fingers continued their slight trembling. If she could feel, surely she would have felt the pain of the pressure she was putting herself in. Sesshoumaru seemed to have no trouble keeping his poise, which slightly irritated the miko. She watched as his golden orbs briefly studied her features and came back to meet her eyes. Kikyou couldn't help the curiousity that ran across her thoughts when she noticed this, but once again focused on her target and concentrated hard.

No matter how cruel he looked at the moment, Sesshoumaru still had his soft and angelic features. The rain appeared to magnify this. Drops of water fell magnificently down the locks in his front to his perfect face, outlining every beautiful detail and running to meet his strong, lean lips. Other droplets gently dripped from his chin or fell down his neck to meet the clothing that hid his flawless figure. His silver hair was soaked and hung down heavely. Kikyou could also see part of the two magenta stripes that were on his arm as his sleeve slipped away from his wrist. The rain only succeeded in giving him a beaming elegance.

Sesshoumaru still looked like a celestial being from the heavens. Nothing had changed of him, except his hair was longer and his eyes were unfeeling. He was so distant, surely this couldn't be the taiyoukai that Kikyou had once loved. She took in his every feature, memorizing every detail, for it may be the last time she would ever get to see him or anything else, if Sesshoumaru decided to rid himself of her.

Kikyou began to charge up her purification power, the tip of her bow beginning to glow a soft white, slowly turning pink. 'If he wants me dead, then I will bring him with me,' she thought bitterly. The miko knew that Sesshoumaru surely must have noticed the glow and felt the heat radiating from it, but he hadn't even flinched. Was he taking her seriously or just toying with her? He is the merciless murderer of the Western Lands. Sesshoumaru, who shows no pity nor compassion. Why would he spare her worthless existance? To him, she was a nuisance, surely he would want to get rid of her. She narrowed her eyes at him and the once pink glow turned into a violent maroon, outlining the youkai's chiseled features even more. His eyes gleamed evilly with the light.

Suddently, a thought crossed her mind. Why wasn't he attacking? He could have easily slain her from the start, even now. The Tensaiga could very well pull the few souls left in her clay body so that she would die, but Sesshoumaru made no move. 'It's almost as if he has no intention of killing me..' Kikyou mused. Gradually, the maroon glow at the tip of her bow faded to a shade of pink, then white, and eventually dissapeared. Her fingers still trembled, slightly more than before, but she kept in the same stance.

:Sesshoumaru's POV:

Sesshoumaru watched her for a few moments until she finally relaxed her arms and brought down her bow, the arrow now pointing to the ground. He was a little surprised, thinking that she would have shot, but didn't show it. His eyes remained steadily on hers but his arm slowly moved to shieth his sword. The taiyoukai watched as her dark orbs looked away for a moment but came back to meet his golden ones. 'She wavered..' Sesshoumaru thought.

"What do you want?" her voice came out louder in his ears than it should have, finally having broken the long period of silence.

He didn't answer right away, just continued his deadly gaze. "You are the one intruding upon my lands. I should be asking you that."

"I'm simply passing by, or am I banished from these lands, youkai?" she asked coldly. Her wet bangs hung lower than usual, covering half her face. He had the sudden urge to brush them aside to get a better view of those mahogany eyes.

"Hm. These lands are mine, it would do you good to bite your tongue, miko," his responce came out more cruely than he intented.

There was a long pause as they just stared emotionless into each others eyes. Sesshoumaru was deciding whether to leave or not, and just as he was about to, the miko spoke again.

"Why did you stop?" To any other person her voice would have sounded just the same, cold and bitter, but he heard a slight softness in her tone. He could choose to answer or just completly ignore her and walk away. In the end, he decided to answer her nonchalantly.

"I believe it was you who decided to lower your weapon. I gain nothing in wasting my time. My killing you will serve to be more troublesome for me, so be on your way and I shall be on mine."

"More troublesome for you?" Kikyou looked both warningly and suspiciously at the same time.

"I will not spare a quick death the someone who doesn't deserve even that." Sesshoumaru's gaze did not once faze as he spoke. He had said it with such ease, it nearly sent a shiver through his own body.

"Despicable demon," Kikyou said, angry eyes piercing his golden orbs. She clenched her bow tight, wanting so much to cry but knowing her clay body was incapable of producing tears. Instead, the miko walked past the taiyoukai and didn't bother looking back. He had turned his head to watch her, frustrated with himself for having said such a terrible thing but he did not allow that to be expressed on his face. Sesshoumaru remained as emotionless and blank as ever.

After she had dissapeared behind the thick brush of dripping leaves, he made his way back in the direction he had come from. The water began to fall harder than before, showering Sesshoumaru completly. It was a cold rain with a slight wind that caused a chill in the bones. He made his way throught the forest, losing himself in the reverie of his thoughts once again.

Sesshoumaru slowly approached the cave, seeing the light glow of the built fire illuminating the walls. He gazed at the lonely camp, quickly noting that Jaken and Rin were missing. He turned around and looked into the drizzling rain. His scent failed him, for the rain washed away all scent trails. A movement in a nearby bush caught his attention. He approached casually as he heard a harsh voice call out through the loud humming of the rain.

It was Jaken. Alone. Anger and worry was slowly seething into his thoughts. "Jaken." He managed to startle the small toad to attention.

"Ahh! M-Me lord. We had not thought your return would have been so s-soon. W-we had thought that you had found shelter elsewhere for the night to wait out the rain and return t-to us as soon as it has cleared," Jaken said, his voice shaking, it was easy to detect his nervous and panicky state.

"We? If there was a 'we', Jaken, I would see someone else at your side. What is worse for your case is that I do not see Rin," his voice came out more calmer than usual, a small smile playing at his lips. This frightend Jaken more than Sesshoumaru's anger.

"M-Me lord, please understand that Rin had worried and run off on her own to look- AHHH!" Jaken spoke quickly but wasn't allowed to finish due to the swift blow from Tensaiga slicing his throat. Jaken shrieked out in fear as Sesshoumaru ran into the forest. Using his keen eyes, he hoped to spot the young human child through the showers of rain.


End file.
